


The serial killer in my phone

by InkCaviness



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, I'm not certain where this is going yet, Multi, but probably not that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas sends a text to the wrong number and accidently befriends a stranger over strudel and art exhibitions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still searching for a beta and I fear the first chapter might be a bit ooc  
> Sorry for my grammar and my choice of words, English isn't my first language and it's the first time I try to write a fanfiction in English!

Thomas **  
**

_Newt **  
**_

**-  
**

**Friday** **January 11**

-

(Friday 12:52 pm)

Do you need anything from the store?

(Friday 12:54 pm)

_Yeah, butter_

(Friday 12:58 pm)

What the hell happened to the three packs I bought on Monday?

(Friday 1:00 pm)

_You went grocery shopping on Monday?_

(Friday 1:02 pm)

Of course I did, I always do

(Friday 1:04 pm)

_What are you even bloody talking about?_

(Friday 1:05 pm)

Damn, I think I texted the wrong number!

(Friday 1:06 pm)

_You texted the wrong number and it took you more than 10 mins to notice?_

(Friday 1:07 pm)

_And normal people would at least apologize_

(Friday 1:09 pm)

Well, in my excuse, I’ve got a new phone

(Friday 1:11 pm)

But who did you think I was anyway?

(Friday 1:13 pm)

_My roommate_

(Friday 1:14 pm)

Oh, my too!

(Friday 1:15 pm)

_Why exactly are we even continuing this conversation?_

(Friday 1:16 pm)

Because I’m bored

(Friday 1:18 pm)

How much strudel do you think a human being can eat?

(Friday 1:19 pm)

_What the shuck?!_

(Friday 1:46 pm)

Nevermind, I found out

(Friday 1:49 pm)

_I’m not sure if I wanna know what you’re bloody talking about_

(Friday 2:00 pm)

Yeah…

(Friday 2:04 pm)

_… So, are you gonna tell me?_

(Friday 2:05 pm)

What?

(Friday 2:07 pm)

_The strudel-thing_

(Friday 2:09 pm)

I met a friend and we went to a café

(Friday 2:10 pm)

_You texted a stranger while you were with a friend??_

(Friday 2:11 pm)

You could tell me your name

(Friday 2:12 pm)

_Newt, why..?_

(Friday 2:13 pm)

Thomas. See, now we aren’t strangers anymore.

(Friday 2:14 pm)

_Of course we are!_

(Friday 2:14 pm)

_And you could be some serial killer!_

(Friday 2:16 pm)

A serial killer who finds his victims by texting a random number?

(Friday 2:17 pm)

Very unlikely

(Friday 2:18 pm)

_Well, who knows, there are all kinds of bloody weirdos_

(Friday 2:19 pm)

_And you still haven’t answered my question_

(Friday 2:20 pm)

What question?

(Friday 2:21 pm)

_Why you were texting me while drinking coffee with a friend_

(Friday 2:25 pm)

I was lying, I didn’t meet a friend

(Friday 2:26 pm)

I just didn’t wanna sound like someone who sits at a café alone

(Friday 2:30 pm)

_You lied to a total stranger because you didn’t wanna admit that you stuffed copious amounts of strudel in your face without a reason?_

(Friday 2:34 pm)

I didn’t ‘stuff copious amounts of strudel in my face’

(Friday 2:35 pm)

_Well it sounded like you did_

(Friday 2:36 pm)

No

(Friday 2:38 pm)

Maybe

(Friday 2:40 pm)

But only a little bit

(Friday 2:42 pm)

_You’re a bloody crazy shank_

(Friday 2:43 pm)

I’ve been told so

-

(Friday 5:57 pm)

So, did your roommate bring butter?

(Friday 6:00 pm)

_I just went out to buy some myself_

(Friday 6:01 pm)

_Oh no_

(Friday 6:02 pm)

What?

(Friday 6:05 pm)

What ??

(Friday 6:09 pm)

Heelloooo?

(Friday 6:17 pm)

Are you the victim of a serial killer after all??

(Friday 6:20 pm)

_Sorry, I spotted someone at the store and had to hide_

(Friday 6:22 pm)

Who did you spot that you had to hide? A jealous ex?

(Friday 6:24 pm)

_My professor, I swear he’s a bloody monster_

(Friday 6:25 pm)

Oh, professor for what subject?

(Friday 6:26 pm)

_Biology_

(Friday 6:27 pm)

_I’ve gotta go_

(Friday 6:27 pm)

Bye

-

(Saturday 1:39 am)

OH MY GOD IM DEAD IM GONNA DIE

(Saturday 1:40 am)

START PLANNING MY FUNERAL MYSTERIOUS STRANGER

(Saturday 1:41 am)

ADE OH BEAUTIFUL WORLD

(Saturday 1:42 am)

_WHAT THE SHUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU BLOODY SLINTHEAD?!?!_

(Saturday 1:43 am)

It’s 1:40 am and I just read the e-mail that my mom’s gonna visit I ABOUT 8 HOURES

(Saturday 1:44 am)

short: IM DEAD

(Saturday 1:46 am)

_And why did you feel the need to text ME out of all people at this unholy time??_

(Saturday 1:47 am)

_You know, some people actually SLEEP at night!_

(Saturday 1:50 am)

Oh Christ I’ve gotta get rid of the beercan-christmastree and do the laundry and clean the kitchen and and and I’m gonna die

(Saturday 1:52 am)

_Yeah, you kinda mentioned the dying-thing_

(Saturday 1:52 am)

_And I get it, you’re desperate but WHY ME?!_

(Saturday 1:54 am)

Whom else should I wake up at 1:30 am?

(Saturday 1:55 am)

_How about one of your friends or your roommate or SOMEONE YOU ACTUALLY KNOW??_

(Saturday 1:56 am)

My roommate would suffocate me with a pillow, chop me into tiny pieces and feed my body to her cat

(Saturday 1:58 am)

_That image satisfies me and almost makes up for being woken up in the shucking middle of the night._

(Saturday 1:59 am)

What’s ‘shuck’ anyways?

(Saturday 2:00 am)

_Some friends of mine made up some swear words in high school so we wouldn’t get into trouble with the teachers_

(Saturday 2:01 am)

_They somehow stuck_

(Saturday 2:02 am)

Okaaay

(Saturday 2:05 am)

_How are things at the mom-front?_

(Saturday 2:07 am)

I thought you wanted to sleep

(Saturday 2:08 am)

_I set up a pot of coffee to work on my plan of brutally murdering you and now I can't sleep anymore_

(Saturday 2:10 am)

Well, who’s the serial killer now?

(Saturday 2:11 am)

_I never denied being a serial killer_

(Saturday 2:12 am)

Could you murder me now, before my mom shows up?

(Saturday 2:15 am)

I’m considering faking my own death

(Saturday 2:16 am)

_Is she that awful?_

(Saturday 2:17 am)

She just won’t be happy about the state of my apartment

(Saturday 2:18 am)

Oh no, I just found the scarf she gave me for Christmas

(Saturday 2:19 am)

Dee-Dee mistook it for her toy

(Saturday 2:20 am)

_I’m just gonna assume Dee-Dee is your roommates cat_

(Saturday 2:21 am)

Yeah

(Saturday 2:23 am)

_Your pain fills my soul with joy_

(Saturday 2:24 am)

Are you always such a sadist?

(Saturday 2:26 am)

_Only when the shuckface living in my phone wakes me up in the middle of the night_

(Saturday 2:27 am)

_I should get some sleep now; I’ll have a long day tomorrow_

(Saturday 2:28 am)

You mean today

(Saturday 2:29 am)

_Whatever_

(Saturday 2:30 am)

Why’re you gonna have a long day, it’s Saturday!

(Saturday 2:31 am)

_A friend is dragging me to some art exhibition_

(Saturday 2:33 am)

Your roommate?

(Saturday 2:34 am)

_Nah, he’d rather cut his nose off than go to an art exhibition_

(Saturday 2:35 am)

Oh

(Saturday 2:36 am)

Which artist is it?

(Saturday 2:37 am)

_Shouldn’t you be cleaning up or something?_

(Saturday 2:40 am)

I gave up and accepted the fact that I’m gonna die.

(Saturday 2:41 am)

So, which artist?

(Saturday 2:43 am)

_Duerer, some German guy from the middle-ages_

(Saturday 2:44 am)

Wait, there’s someone at the door.

(Saturday 2:45 am)

_Who could be at your door at… 2:44 am??_

(Saturday 2:49 am)

_Hey?_

(Saturday 2:56 am)

_Are you still there?_

(Saturday 2:12 am)

_Did something happen?_

(Saturday 2:19 am)

_I’m starting to get concerned_

-

-

-

(Saturday 2:50 am)

_Tommy?_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats are strange animals and art exhibitions are mysterious places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome!  
> I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first one but I promise the next one will be longer!  
> Also I still don't have a beta but I hope I didn't make too many mistakes c:

**Reminder:**

Thomas

_Newt_

**Minho**

Brenda

  
-

 

**Saturday** **January 12**

**-**

(Saturday 3:15 am)

What would you do if one on your roommates friends was staying with them so you kinda have to live with them but you don’t like said friend?

(Saturday 3:17 am)

_What the shuck is going on?!_

(Saturday 3:19 am)

Nothing, it’s just a hypothetical question

(Saturday 3:20 am)

_Yeah, of course…_

(Saturday 3:22 am)

So?

(Saturday 3:24 am)

_Well, try to take it easy if it’s just a couple days. It depends on why you don’t like them._

(Saturday 3:25 am)

Long story

(Saturday 3:26 am)

_Eh, ok. And why do they have to stay with you roommate?_

(Saturday 3:27 am)

Well, that’s kind of a long story, too

(Saturday 3:29 am)

_You’re one complicated shuckface_

(Saturday 3:30 am)

Yeah, I think you mentioned that

(Saturday 3:31 am)

_Just try to work the whole thing out and don’t do anything stupid_

(Saturday 3:33 am)

I’m doing my best!

 

-

 

(Saturday 9:04 am)

Is your mom there yet?

(Saturday 9:05 am)

No, but she will be in a few minutes

(Saturday 9:07 am)

You know that if you’re uncomfortable find somewhere else for her to stay

(Saturday 9:09 am)

It’s okay, really. I’ll survive it.

(Saturday 9:10 am)

Thank you

**-**

(Saturday 9:31 am)

**GOOD MORNING SHUCKFACE!!**

(Saturday 9:32 am)

**RISE AND SHINE**

(Saturday 9:35 am)

_I swear I’m going to kill someone today_

(Saturday 9:37 am)

**Aww, why the bad mood**

(Saturday 9:39 am)

_Im fuckin tired you blood slinthead_

(Saturday 9:40 am)

**Ohh, poor baby hasn’t gotten enough sleep**

(Saturday 9:42 am)

_Be careful, I could decide that you aren’t worth my time on this beautiful day_

(Saturday 9:44 am)

**Hey, I AM what makes your day beautiful!**

(Saturday 9:45 am)

_Yeah, sure, in your dreams_

(Saturday 9:47 am)

**Always**

(Saturday 9:48 am)

**Anyways, hurry up, I’ll be there at 10**

(Saturday 9:50 am)

_Yeah, yeah, I’ll be ready_

(Saturday 9:52 am)

**You haven’t even left your bed yet, have you?**

(Saturday 9:53 am)

_No, but I’ve still got more than 5 mins left_

(Saturday 9:54 am)

**Just shuckin hurry**

 

-

 

(Saturday 11:13 am)

_I just realized why I hate art exhibitions all over again_

(Saturday 11:20 am)

_Why can’t they turn on a light and open a window in here_

(Saturday 11:30 am)

_Apparently the light would hurt the pictures_

(Saturday 11:32 am)

_Wow, that artist guy really seemed to be a shuckin dick_

(Saturday 11:35 am)

You should put that statement on a canvas and call it modern art

(Saturday 11:36 am)

_It would be a masterwork_

(Saturday 11:39 am)

Call it ‘Thoughts of an unnerved art exhibition visitor’

(Saturday 11:40 am)

_Aaand another picture from the bible! What a bloody surprise!_

(Saturday 11:43 am)

What did you say the artists name was again?

(Saturday 11:45 am)

_Albrecht Duerer or something like that_

(Saturday 11:50 am)

Well, he lived during the middle ages, guess that explains the biblical motives. But the pictures seem pretty good?

(Saturday 11:53 am)

_I never said the pictures were bad it’s just bloody boring and I don’t care about any of this klunk!_

(Saturday 12:01 pm)

You’re gonna survive it

(Saturday 12:02 pm)

At least you’re inside, I’m out in the damn cold!

(Saturday 12:04 pm)

_Why are you outside then if it’s that cold?_

(Saturday 12:05 pm)

Heading over to a friend

(Saturday 12:06 pm)

_I thought your mum wanted to visit?_

(Saturday 12:08 pm)

She did. And left surprisingly fast.

(Saturday 12:09 pm)

_What did you do to make her leave?_

(Saturday 12:10 pm)

Nothing, really! It wasn’t my fault!

(Saturday 12:11 pm)

_What happened?_

(Saturday 12:12 pm)

Dee-Dee brought a beheaded mouse. I guess my mom doesn’t value dead rodents on her shoes

(Saturday 12:14 pm)

_See, cats are wonderful!_

(Saturday 12:15 pm)

I wouldn’t exactly call those little beasts wonderful

(Saturday 12:16 pm)

_But they are intelligent and lovely little animals!_

(Saturday 12:17 pm)

She once puked on my favorite shirt

(Saturday 12:18 pm)

_Ehh, well, that’s slightly less lovely_

(Saturday 12:19 pm)

You could say that

(Saturday 12:21 pm)

Sorry, gotta go! Good luck on the art exhibit!

(Saturday 12:22 pm)

_Thanks for the encouraging words. I’m trying not to get lost again_

-

 

(Saturday 12:32 pm)

_I got lost_

(Saturday 12:34 pm)

**How can you walk the wrong way, what, 3 times in less than 2 hours?**

(Saturday 12:35 pm)

_Just shut up and tell me where the bloody hell you are_

(Saturday 12:36 pm)

**At the Melancholia painting but that probably won’t help you at all**

(Saturday 12:37 pm)

_Is that the one with the depressed girl and the parchment rolls and stuff?_

(Saturday 12:38 pm)

**You could probably describe it like that**

(Saturday 12:39 pm)

_Okay, I’ve got no idea where that one is_

(Saturday 12:40 pm)

**Just tell me where the hell you are and I’ll pick you up there**

(Saturday 12:41 pm)

_Here are kinda a lot of sketches_

(Saturday 12:42 pm)

**Could you maybe be a bit more specific, you know, there are a lot of rooms with sketches here**

(Saturday 12:44 pm)

_There’s one with a knight on a horse and some kind of proportions study_

(Saturday 12:45 pm)

**Okay, I think I know where you are, I’ll try to get there in a couple of minutes**

(Saturday 12:46 pm)

_I’ll just stay here and wait_

_-_

 

(Saturday 8:12 pm)

Are you staying out tonight?

(Saturday 8:21 pm)

Yeah

(Saturday 8:25 pm)

I’m sorry but I could never send her away

(Saturday 8:27 pm)

I know, I’d be worried if you did otherwise

(Saturday 8:28 pm)

Thank you

 


End file.
